Willowshine
|apps = None |livebooks = Dawn, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Cats of the Clans, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior |deadbooks = None}} Willowshine is a small, sleek, gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Dawn :She is first seen when Leafpaw is asked by a queen to check over her and Dawnflower's kits by Squirrelpaw, after the Clans have crossed a Thunderpath. Twilight :Willowkit is Mothwing's helper when many cats are infected by a strange toxic liquid left behind by Twolegs, showing keen interest and skill in the duties of a medicine cat. When Beechpaw is choking on a clump of chewed-up yarrow, Mothwing is unable to retrieve the yarrow out of his mouth, so Willowkit sticks her tiny paw into his throat, and pulls it out. She asks Mothwing if this is what being a medicine cat is like, saying it is the best feeling ever. :Later, Leafpool tells her to go back to the nursery and tell her mother, Mosspelt, how well she did. Then Mothwing mentions to Leafpool that Willowkit is always helping out in the medicine den, and that she will take Willowkit as an apprentice as soon as she is old enough. Sunset :Willowpaw becomes Mothwing's apprentice, training to be a medicine cat. As Mothwing does not believe in StarClan, Leafpool begins visiting Willowpaw in dreams to give her advice and training, as requested by Feathertail. When there is an outbreak of greencough in the RiverClan camp, Leafpool and Feathertail visit Willowpaw in her dream to reveal to her the location of catmint on the edge of the RiverClan territory. :When Willowpaw visits the Moonpool for the first time to be officially received by StarClan as Mothwing's apprentice, she and Leafpool share a dream that suggests that Hawkfrost will do something bad. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :She is mentioned to be a good friend of Hollypaw, though she does not get along with Jaypaw very well once he becomes Leafpool's apprentice. :When she and Mothwing come to the ThunderClan camp, Willowpaw has a conversation with Hollykit and tells her how she became Mothwing's apprentice. She asks Hollykit if she became an apprentice, and Hollykit tells her no. When she first sees Jaypaw at the Moonpool, she asks where Hollypaw is, and Jaypaw tells her that Hollypaw didn't want to be a medicine cat anymore. :When they start walking on, Willowpaw pulls Jaypaw away from a rabbit hole in front of him. Jaypaw already knew it was there, and gets angry at her. Hurt, she tells him that she was only trying to help him, and when he says that he doesn't need help, she angrily tells him that she won't help him next time. Jaypaw is rebuked by Leafpool, and gives a reluctant apolgy, and Willowpaw replies that next time she hopes he falls in. Dark River :Jaypaw went into her dream when Mudfur, a former medicine cat of RiverClan, who was Mothwing's mentor, and now a member of StarClan, came to Willowpaw's dream. He told Willowpaw that RiverClan should escape from the disaster, caused by a bunch of Twoleg kits messing around the camp. Hollypaw is worried about her. When Hollypaw comes to the camp she is surprised and angry that Hollypaw came. :Later, she shows Hollypaw what is happening in her old camp when Hollypaw visits RiverClan's new camp on the Island to find out what was wrong. Outcast :At the Moonpool Gathering at the half-moon, she comes alone, because her mentor, Mothwing, stayed at the RiverClan camp to treat an infected bee sting. Eclipse :Before the medicine cats share tongues with StarClan, Mothwing grants Willowpaw her formal medicine cat name, Willowshine. Long Shadows'' :When Jaypaw comes to the Moonpool alone, Willowshine is slightly jealous and annoyed that she had to wait to receive her full medicine cat name before Mothwing allowed her to come to the Moonpool alone. When the other medicine cats notice that Littlecloud isn't present, she murmurs that maybe he can share tongues with StarClan from his own territory. After meeting with StarClan, she starts being nicer towards Jaypaw, but there is always an edge to her voice. :She visits the Moonpool and watches Jayfeather receive his medicine cat name. Jayfeather mentions she doesn't have anything to act superior about now, as she has always liked Hollyleaf more than Jayfeather. ''Sunrise :On the night when the medicine cats go to the Moonpool, Willowshine and her mentor, Mothwing, are late due to a thorn that got stuck in Petalkit's eye. It is mentioned that they licked the thorn to get it out of the kit's eye. Littlecloud tells her that celandine is also good for repairing damaged eyes. Mothwing asks Willowshine if there is any in their stack, and she replies that there is not much, but it should be good enough. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes : Night Whispers :Willowshine is seen with Mudfur and Graypool in StarClan, while they try to persuade her to break ties with the other medicine cats, saying RiverClan must stand alone. Sign of the Moon :Willowshine is seen with Mothwing at the Gathering, staying away from the other medicine cats. The Forgotten Warrior :She is seen when Dawnpelt accuses Jayfeather of killing Flametail, and agree with the two leaders, Mistystar and Onestar and the other medicine cats when they say that Jayfeather's duty as a medicine cat should be suspended until Jayfeather can prove he didn't kill Flametail. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock reveals that StarClan found that Willowpaw could be a better solution to Mothwing's inability to communicate with them. It is also said that Willowpaw respects Mothwing's lack of belief in StarClan because she respects her mentor in every other way; she had wanted to be a medicine cat even as a kit, when she saw the great healing that Mothwing could do. Trivia *She was originally described as dark gray. *She was also mistakenly described as pale gray. *Multiple times she has been described having bright green eyes. *Willowshine respects Mothwing's lack of belief in StarClan. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Mosspelt: Tree Quotes Medicine Cat Ceremony References and Citations Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters